A little cramped in here
by Kizi1999
Summary: Stan and Kyle was 'hanging out' in their class after school in the evening. However, it was stopped as someone was just about to walked into the class. There's no other option except to hide inside the lonely locker in their class and Stan was just about to experinced something new with his friend inside the locker.


**FIRST ATTEMPT ON R-18 OR M RATED FANFIC!**

 **Dude, what have I done... I have such a perverted mind. Don't expect it to be as glorious as Garrison's book. I'm just a fluff cuddly type of fanfic writer and I'm gonna stick with it.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy it.**

* * *

The sun is going down, he orange ray of sunlight enter the classroom. Where there's two student were 'hanging out'.

Stan press his hand against the wall to trap a certain red-headed kid into his domain. "Nm..." Kyle whimper a bit as it is meaning to stop, but Stan hungrily press his lips against his friend's.

"Hey..." Kyle put his slender fingers on Stan's lip. "There might be people around." But Stan continue to kiss Kyle on his neck, which cause Kyle to twitch a bit.

"No one will come." Stan said while kissing his friend. However, Kyle still worry if they were caught. "Still..." Stan stopped for a while and look at Kyle with a trusting eyes. "It will be fine."

"GOD DAMN IT! HOW CAN THIS SILLY THING HAPPEN TO ME!"

Both of the boys stop playing as they heard another voice, its sound like it belong to Eric Cartman. His footsteps were getting closer, his is walking in the empty hallways of course. Not to mention, he is not alone.

Eric entered to classroom along with Butters and Kenny. He walked towards his seat, "Oh, there it is." He grabbed something my show it to his friends. "My DVD."

Butters walked closer to see the DVD, "Is that porno DVD with all of the women you like?" He asked while tilted his head. "Damn straight it is!" Eric answered it with full of proud.

"Let's hurry home and watch it." Eric walked out of the class quickly, the blondes just followed him. "Man that woman on the right of the cover is hot." Kenny said but only Butters heard it, and the other boys.

A lonely locker just stood in the corner of the room, a little thin hole of lines was occupied by Stan's eyes. "They, have left right?" Stan took a peek, one of his hands was covering Kyle's mouth. "That was a shock, huh Ky?"

Kyle quickly push the hand out of his mouth, "WHAT HE FUCKING HELL YOU MEAN 'SHOCK'!?" He yelled at his best friend. "No one will come my ass!" The smaller boy began his rage.

"Dude, keep your voice down." Stan show Kyle that he put his finger on his lips. Kyle gave the raven boy a confuse look. "Huh?"

"If they were still nearby, they could come back." Stan warned. Kyle puffed his cheeks and turned his head facing the wall of the locker. "You're always going into a rut! And what were you thinking!? Hiding us into a locker?" Kyle complained.

While he is complaining about Stan's behavior, Stan didn't give a shit about it and stare at Kyle's neck. Just staring at the white, smooth skin.

Without thinking more, he knew that he would try something new. Stan pull down Kyle's collar and started to kissing his neck.

Kyle widen his eyes and twitch like Tweek would do. "IDI- What are you doing!?" He asked in shock at Stan with a lower tone.

"Hey Kyle..." Stan said the smaller boy's name in seductive voice. Then he slowly lean closer to Kyle and hug him from the behind. "What would you say if I wanted to do it in here?" He asked, and he kept continue.

"Would you get mad?"

"Would you say no?"

It surprised Kyle even more. "What? Here! I-in here!?" Stan rolls his eyes before answer it. "Yeah.." he said it blankly.

"S-stop joking around! It's too cramped in here..." Kyle bend his one his knees to give a little more space, or he just tired. "Plus, we were standing."

"Hm? But I'm already ready for you Kyle." Stan give him a smirk, "Plus..." he paused for a while. "I don't care about that!" Stan quickly put his hands under Kyle's shirt and tugged it upwards. "HUH-?" Kyle shocked.

Stan's hand was traveling around Kyle's chest. Once he got his nipple, he started to playing with it. Swirling around his finger, or just rubbed it against two fingers.

The black haired boy noticed that Kyle was trying to hold his blush so hard, but failed when Stan pinched his nipple gently. "A-ah!" Kyle moans, causing Stan to turned on even more.

"Q-quit doing weird stuff Stan..." Kyle tilt his head a bit as Stan rest his chin on Kyle's shoulder.

After heard that, Stan just let go a chuckle. "Whats so funny?" Kyle look at him with an annoyed face.

"Even though you said that..." Stan paused as he undo Kyle's belt, Kyle only could jerk a bit. " You don't really hate it right?" Stan continues. He look at he smaller boy as he saw that the boy was blushing really hard.

As he finally finished undo Kyle's belt, his pants fell on the ground.

While waiting for an answer from Kyle, Stan pushed Kyle to the wall which cause Kyle's perky nipples to rubbed against the cold wall. The smaller boy didn't say anything and it's making Stan even felt it was enjoyable.

Without feeling ashame, Stan groped one of Kyle's butts cheek. "U-uwah!" Kyle twitch, he didn't know that Stan could be this pervert. Stan just molest his friend's butt, just playing with them. But Kyle still didn't want to answer it.

So, Stan touched the ass with the tip of his fingers and started to circling the roundness of the butt. Kyle rubs his thigh against each other as he felt a bit tickle-ish.

Stan knew that he was playing hard to get even though he is enjoying it. Next step, Stan put his index finger and his middle finger between the butt crack.

"Kyle..." Stan say the name of the other boy. His other hand move towards Kyle's perky nipple and playing with it. "I'll do something better then this if you give me the answer." He ends it with a sniff on the red hair.

Stan was still waiting for the answer from his Kyle, "J-just... do whatever you want..." Kyle answered it while looking at the of the locker. Stan could hear that Kyle was mumble a bit like, 'You were doing this on purpose...' or 'Stop whispering to my ear that close.'

The black haired couldn't help himself from smiling or smirking, then he ask Kyle. "Hey, is it alright to touch you here?" Kyle turn his head quickly as he just about to ask him where, but his mouth quickly shut it as he felt something touched his bare junk.

"Y-you already touched it..." Kyle said it in the soft voice.

x~X~x

"Ah- Ha..." Kyle moans, his dick was fits perfectly on Stan's palm. Stan just rubs Kyle's penis in his hands. Kyle started to moan again, "S-Stan... I'm..."

"What's that?" Stan look at the red headed boy, "Are you coming already?" Stan place his thumb on to Kyle's sensitive tip, "My, you're really came when I touched you huh?" Stan tease a bit. Kyle continue to moan as Stan jiggle his balls like dice.

With a little bit of tease, Kyle started to feel that he is unsatisfied. "Dumb ass, I could say the same thing to you." Kyle ended it with a smirk, a cute one.

"Me?" Stan gave Kyle a confused look, but he still continue to touching the smaller boy.

Kyle just let go a huffed, "I know that you have been touching your's since before." Kyle said it to his taller friend and him to rolls his eyes.

Stan moved his hips closer towards Kyle's ass, thought that finally Kyle falls into hus domain again. But failed, "See? Aren't you the excited one?" Kyle let his tongue out of his mouth playfully to made Stan a little mad.

"Fine, I am..." Stan admits, but he wanted to try something more. "Hey Kyle..." Stan saying Kyle's name make him feel a bit turn on.

Just about to asked Stan, Kyle felt something hard between his ass. "Ah- wait, if you gonna put it in... At least do it from the front.." Kyle suggest.

Stan helped him to turn around and look at his brilliant green eyes. Kyle noticed hat Stan have been staring at him, he only could look at the ground and said it shyly. " I... can't spread my legs from behind..."

"O-oh..." Stan said it slowly, he never been wanting to fuck anyone this much before. He wanted to put his juicy dick into Kyle's ass so badly. Only that, the locker was to cramped.

"Then, hold up your legs." Stan gave Kyle an idea for him to gave both of them more space. Kyle gently put his hand under one of his thigh and hold it up, Stan gulped as he saw his friend doing it. His legs was beautiful and pale, his sweats quickly dissolve in his white sock.

"D-don't stare at me..." Kyle look away.

Kyle didn't expect that Stan would react so quickly until he greedily pushed Kyle against the locker and wanted to put it in. "A-aah!" Kyle twitch a bit, he could feel that Stan's cock was about to enter his vigion.

"Wow, you were the tight one aren't you Kyle?" Stan whispers into Kyle's ear and then licked it. Now Kyle felt that his ear was shivering and cold.

"S-Stan... I-" Kyle stopped to catch his breath, Stan look at Kyle and he could felt his heart beat. The smaller boy was sweating and he could feel Kyle's breathe every time he's exhale the air.

"Doesn't it felt good?" Stan asked him in concerned, hoping that he wasn't hurting him. "I-I can't stand anymore..." Kyle told Stan that he was tired.

Without thinking any further, Stan holds both of Kyle's legs and pressed Kyle against the wall to give hm a support. Before even Stan said something, it finally happen.

Kyle couldn't hold it any longer. His cock between both of the bodies let the white, creamy scum. The some on it endes up on Kyle's face and the other still flowing down on his ass.

The smaller boy finally sit down as he is too tired ro stand up. Stan opens the locker's door as he knew that Cartman nad the others already went home.

He look at Kyle, who still sitting inside the locker and catching his breathe. "Say Kyle..." Stan took a seat at one of the chair. Kyle weakly look at Stan's blue eyes.

"I still haven't come yet, so lets do one more round."

"EEH!?"

* * *

 **I'm done! I can't believe that I have done this fic... It is the spawn if satan! Don't you guys expecring more than me, I'm just a fluff writer. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review, its helps me a lot and I'll see you next time.**

 **-kizi1999**


End file.
